lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haruko
"Inner Strenght" is misspelled. Should be "Inner Strength" Wavebossa 22:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Haruko's been throwing a wrench into my attempts to figure out the formation attributes. From what I can gather, she does NOT have the speed attribute in the PC version of the game. I'll note on the article that the attribute is (Xbox), but if someone who has the Xbox version can verify if she has the speed attribute or not this may or may not be particular to the PC version - Corban1177 03:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Combat Arts Haruko has Two-Handed Combat Arts. (PC) 19:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :All characters can develop combat arts for the weapons and styles available to them, even if they did not start with that combat art. This information could perhaps be made clearer in one of the combat or skill mechanic articles, but you can save yourself the time of trying to track this down for every character I think. Vyx 00:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just checking all the characters for class info and noticed some have combat arts listed and some don't. The only one that was actually different was Sibal. 02:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Heaven's Door In weapon art's list, Haruko appears to be able to use Heaven's Door but why is there nothing in her page stating this? I wonder if she really could use this art?-- 09:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :She's capable of using the WA. If you've looked at the Heaven's Door page carefully, you would have seen that she can unlock it through requesting the right equip (or at least switching over to the right upgrade line). The reason why it's not listed in her arts list is because she will never unlock naturally/not part of her original upgrade line. Zephyr 13:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, but shouldn't there be a note or something in her page. For a new gamer like me checking out leaders to use, viewing her page and see nothing but the remedies skill, there's no possible weapon art(heaven's door), no remnant weapon request (actually she requests maltryx). Same thing with Sibal, i didn't know he could use Daedalus until he actually requested it and he's really good with it, I went to his page and check again but only find that piece of info in weapon upgrade path which is kinda easy to be overlooked while browsing character list. I'm just trying to suggest to improve user friendly term.-- 01:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Scroll down and check the equip requests? The layout used to be more user-friendly about 2 years ago, which was before the layout change. After that, a lot of stuff was pushed much further down than necessary. I'm thinking of a way to restructure the unit pages because the current layout is just plain stupid (and might take a while since I'm still learning HTML5+CSS). Oh, and keeping the X360 and PC arts lists separate. ::From an efficiency standpoint, no one in their right mind would ever use Haruko for Heaven's Door. Quests required to unlock her are either tough (The Ladies of Bloody Alice) or annoying (Hearts), is unlocked late and starts with 0EXP in Two-handed and Spear, which means that you have to waste time training her. And if you happen to have the Malystrix and a Glaive customization in your inventory, the Malystrix will take precedence. She's decent as a backup healer or leader, but that's about it. Irina easily out classes her as she comes earlier, better Skill set (starting and potential) and better class. Zephyr 02:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::My point is : for a new gamer, malystrix or broadsword or shamshir seem to be all the same since we don't know about full list equipements yet, it could be much better with a informative line like "remnant weapon/accessories request: malystrix" "Heaven's door: from Glaive customisation" to indicate this character can have a remnant weapon and also may learn a weapon art. By the way, tt's true she's not a character in highlight, i just want to make a change this playthrough and try to use new characters. I don't mind grinding for arts as i'm used to it in low BR game now, so there shouldn't be any problem to use her equipped with shielding glaive for heaven's door, right? Then she could serve both healer and attacker role.-- 03:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::The more typical players just go for the equips with WAs attached to them, or at least ones that have high stats. The trickier players like to go for the ones with effects because with the right setup, they will have a higher constant damage output, completely negating the need for WAs (because you really don't need them). Anyways, I'm thinking of a layout that would include that kind of info while also keeping it separate between the 2 versions. X360 Haruko can't use the Glaive because of the equip request rules (which I'm trying to write up, but school), so it would be misleading if someone says that she can use Heaven's Door without the right context. ::::Sure she can. You're probably not going to worry about class, so Cavalier would be the natural progression for her. And you would be doing an optimized run. A true Low BR run would have absolutely no training/grinding outside of the forced fights. Zephyr 04:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC)